


Finally letting go

by Chris_Noack



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Noack/pseuds/Chris_Noack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when you have to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally letting go

He watched his two favorite girls running around the water. The water splashed high and the wind brought their bubbly laughter to his ears. Their black hair flew in beautiful shapes around their faces and there was no doubt why these two were the most beautiful woman and girl actresses in Japan. The woman was said to be the most desired woman, too. He smiled sadly as he wished he could hold them in his arms.

Once, he had been the most desired man and number one actor of Japan, and with him, the perfect family would be complete.

Unfortunately, he didn't listen to his wife every time she told him not to do his stunts by himself. The last stunt he made was one he did countless times before and it always did go well. It was only a second, one look at his daughter when she suddenly cried out, but it distracted him enough for his stunt to turn into a disaster.

That incident happened one year ago. His wife got over the shock by now. It was time for him to let her go. With one last glance at the two beauties he turned around and went to stand beside his best friend. Here, at the other side of the great light, he would wait for his wife and daughter to join him. And although he would love to have them both near him again, he wished this day would be as far in the future as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> First story up over here. ♥  
> Some might already know it from ff.net. Hope you like it. =)


End file.
